


Mating Ritual

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comic: DoubleDuck Series, F/M, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Rough Kissing, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Donald Duck and Arianne Konney spend a night together.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Mating Ritual

Mating Ritual

Donald Duck gulped as he saw Arianne Konnery sitting on the carpet and meditating. Eventually the tall drake (he had a growth spurt, grew 23 cm and was now 1, 88 m tall) managed to calm himself down and upon walking towards the tall (also 1, 88 m, just like him now) woman with short black hair, he asked her shyly:  
-Kay K?  
Upon hearing the semi-intelligible voice of her ally the tall woman opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled warmly.  
-Hi DoubleDuck, do you want to talk about something?  
He could feel his legs shaking upon feeling her soft, playful voice.  
-Y-yes, I w-want you to k-know that…that…  
She raised her eyebrow, stood up and walked towards her friend before putting her hand on his cheek.  
-Is something bothering you, DD?-she asked in concern.  
-I..I am sorry-Donald replied after calming himself down-I am sorry that I didn’t help you after the Agency kicked you out-here he clenched his fists-It was my fault that you were forced to become Red Primrose again. If only….  
She calmed him down by gently stroking his cheek with her soft hand.  
-Don’t worry Donnie, I forgive you. It’s not like it would make any difference and it has long been fixed. Besides-here her smile disappeared and she narrowed her eyes sadly-I am sorry that I tried to kill you. You are my only friend left and I will never forgive myself for hurting you.  
Here the flows began to form in her eyes, only for her friend to gently brush them aside.  
-Don’t worry Kay K-he gave her a soft smile-at least weh ave each other now.  
Kay K smiled back-you are right, DoubleDuck.  
-Do you want to watch the sunset with me?  
-Sure, why not?

Some time later, the couple was watching the sunset on the floor together, with his arm on her shoulder and her head resting on his chest.  
-What a gorgous view, don’t you think so?-Donald Duck muttered, feeling entranced by the gift of nature.  
-Yes, especially that I can see this with you-Arianne Konnery spoke quietly, enjoying the loud sound of Donald’s heart beating.  
-If only you knew how much I enjoy your company-Donald whispered to himself thoughtlessly as his hand began to instinctivately brush the beautiful woman’s hair-I wish we could be together, just you and me.  
Upon hearing this, Arianne widened her eyes and raised her head, looking at Donald shocked.  
-What did you say?  
Upon seeing her suprised face the sailor realised what he had said and blushed.  
-I…I…I am sorry Arianne, it’s just…stupid tongue…we…  
The young woman put her hands on his shoulders and gulped nervously.  
-Did you really mean it?  
-I…I..I…  
Nwither of them realised it, but they slowly started to lean closer up untill their beaks were mere milimetres away.  
-Donald-she whispered quietly-Can you close your eyes for few seconds?  
He gulped before muttering:  
-Yes. I will.  
And he did close his eyes. And just like that, she pressed her beak against his beak and kissed him as her hands found themselves resting on his pectorals hidden beneath his shirt.  
MMmpPHhhhh, Donald moaned in suprise as he found himself making out with his teammate. At first he tried to push her away, only for her to wrap her arms around his neck and head and forcefully pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss. But the final nail in the coffin was when Kay K invaded his beak with her tongue and gave him the most sensual French Kiss he has ever had (granted, it was his first French Kiss). Few seconds later DoubleDuck finally succumbed to his desire and kissed her back. He also wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her slender and toned body closer towards him and before iether of tem realised it, Kay K wrapped her long legs around his waist as he grabbed her firm buttocks and, lifting him up, the couple walked towards the bedroom. Their minds were gone, having been replaced by animal instincts and one thought.

Mating.

As soon as Donald and Kay K entered the bedroom and locked the door, they quickly started undressing. Kay K quickly and impatiently removed her purple headband, then her purple jacket and pink T-Shirt. She tried to take off her tight Jeans next, but Donald unceremoniously tore them off and threw them away before giving her a reassuring smile. Then he stood up and hurriedly took off his black-and-yellow shirt and blue cap before trying to remove his jeans (he started wearing pants two or three months ago), but without any success. Thankfully Kay K helped him and gently unbuttoned his pants before tossing them aside without any remorse. Few seconds later, she took off her pink panties and pink bra as he took off his white boxers and just like that, the 30 years old man and 25 years old woman were both completely naked now, just like the day they were born.  
-WOOOOWW! Arianne, you are so…stunning, so beautiful, so sexy-Donald widened his eyes as he saw his soon-to-be lover’s tall, slender and athletic body, her flat and slightly muscular stomach, her long, toned legs, her adorable black bob haircut as well as the black pubic hair that hid her vagina. Donald could feel his member becoming harder and stronger untill it was finally long and proudly erect and he started drooling mindlessly-A fucking Goddess.   
-Thanks for compliment Donald-she smiled seductivately as she saw her boyfriend in all his glory. She licked her beak as she saw his slender, tall and muscular body, his raw and firm six pack and pectorals, many small scars which covered his whole body and, what shocked her and also made her feel hot, his penis, hard and long, covered with blonde pubic hair-You also look very handsome-here she began slowly but surely walking towards him before she was dangerously close to him and put her hands on his pectorals, enjoying their raw and firm touch. She then whispered sensually in his ear:  
-Enjoy.  
And before he could do anything, she pushed him and forcefully pinned him against the floor and gave him the seductice and predatory smile before grabbing his hard member and squizzing it, earning a loud and deep moan from her mate. She then lifted herself up and positioned herself so that his penis was directly below her vagina.  
Their looks intervined one last time.  
-Arianne?-Donald asked worryingly-What are you planning?  
Arianne put her hands on six pack and looked at him sternly.  
-Grab my ass with your hands-she spoke in a low and animalistic voice.  
-If you say so….-he replied back, with his voice becoming deeper and clearer.  
He licked his beak and grabbed her buttocks firmly, making her moan sensually.  
-Good-she then gave him the most loving smile he has ever seen-Now let me reward you, my mate.  
-Wait but….-the muscular man tried to speak something but just like that, the slender woman lowered herself forcefully and quickly, without any remorse, trapped his painfully erect member deep inside her tight vagina, taking his virginity just like he took her virginity.   
-FUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAHCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!  
These loud and primal screams came from the throats of the two lovers as their reproductive organs connected. At first the pain and the shock was making them shudder and groan, but as soon as the pain was replaced by the pleasure, the beautiful woman began riding her boyfriend roughly and confidently, with him returning the favour by thrusting forwards strongly and forcefully, thus penetrating his mate wtihout any restraints. She moaned loudly, having never felt such pleasure before and kissed him passioately and intensely, enjoying every second of their lovemaking as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her so close that their nude and sweating bodies were pressed tightly against each other.

They didn’t know how long they were fucking and they didn’t matter to them. Donald and Arianne were only thinking about one coherent thing-how much they loved and needed each other. Donald was now on top, thrusting firmly upwards and backwards, happy that he made his mate feel so happy, so calm, so safe. In response, she wrapped her strong legs around his ass and pulled him closer to her, trapping his whole member inside her pussy and began massagin his back with her hands. But then, something was coming and they both knew it. WIthout any warning, Donald bit Arianne’s right shoulder and claimed her as his mate, lover and eventual wife, enjoying the sweet taste of her blood just as she bit his left shoulder and greedily drank his blood, claiming him as her mate, lover and eventual husband. Meanwhile, their lovemaking became faster, stronger and more frantic.  
-Arianne!!!-Donald screamed as he could feel his member twitching. He tried to pull his dick away, only for her to grab his ass and slam his body against her, again trapping his member deep inside her womb.  
-No! Please…-she begged him as she could feel her vaginal muscles squizzing her lover’s cock tightly and strongly-Now now, we must..we…  
But it was too later. Before they could do anything, DoubleDuck let out the loud, deep and primordial roar as he thrusted one last time and shot a huge dose of hot sperm which filled his lover’s pussy. In turn, Kay K screamed in low, primal and untelligible voice as she also came and released a large dose of her semen while also digging her fingers in her mate’s back with such a strength that she could feel blood flowing from his fresh scars.  
-ARIANNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
-DOOOONAAAAAAAALDDDDD!!!!!  
After many minutes of powerful cummig and screaming, Donald fell on the floor exhausted, with Arianne falling on top of him, with her soft breasts falling on his strong pectorals and their stomachs pressing against each other. They took a deep breath, trying to regain their strength as he gently hugged her to give her comfort. Once their orgasms vanished, he tenderly raised her head, brushed her dark hair and gave her a warm smile as she put her left hand on his chest and her right hand on his cheek and licked his beak playfully.  
-I love you, Arianne Konnery. You are my mate, just like I am your mate. I am yours.  
-I love you too, Donald Duck. We are mates for life, and nothing makes me so happy than the knowledge that I will spend the rest of my life with you.  
Donald then stood up, lifted her and carried her bridal style.  
Some time later, Donald and Arianne were sleeping in bed, smiling and hugging each other protectivately. Neither of them wore any clothers.


End file.
